


Single Little Hearts

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, you're an alien."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Little Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> originally written and posted to the LJ "writerverse" community

“So, you’re an alien.”

“Yep.”

“From outer space.”

“Well, from Gallifrey, which is in outer space, so, yes.”

“And you travel through time.”

“I do, yes.”

“Why?”

“Do you know, I can’t recall ever being asked that question before. Well, why do you humans keep exploring your oceans?”

“Because… because we want to learn. There are beautiful things in the ocean, Doctor, I’ve seen pictures of that. They’ve found species we thought were extinct. It’s… it’s somewhere new. Somewhere that no one— no human, at least, has ever gone.”

“Yes, exactly. There are so many things on your planet that could kill you. But humans, bless their single little hearts, some of them risk their lives just to learn something new. You’re a little bit like the Time Lords, that way.”

“You really are a mad man with a box.”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

THE END


End file.
